Run Away Mac
(After Mac had left, slamming the door on his way out, he ran down the sidewalk.) Frankie (after she kicks Mac out of Foster's) And never return! We are no longer your friends! Mac:I can't believe them! After everything I done for them, they just did this to me? how could they do something like this? Well, this is the last straw, first my dad died in a car crash, then Terrence is a big jerk an a monster, them my mom is always too busy to spend time with me, then all the kids at school think I'm some loser, and now every one in fosters make fun of me! Well I'm never coming to Fosters or going back home again! I'm not gonna be friends with Frankie, Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, Wilt, and Goo anymore! I've had it! I'm not gonna miss them! Who cares about those guys anyway?! I'd probably be better off without them! *He throw away his backpack and went on the opposite direction of home.* It turns out Mac is running away from both Fosters and home. Later that night Mac's mom return home only to find out Mac didn't came home. Mac's mom:Mac? Mac?*She search in his room.*Mac honey are you there?*she search everywhere in the apartment.*Mac sweetie please where are you?! MAAAC!!!! Later she call the police to look for Mac, they search all over town but of course, none of them couldn't find him. Mac's mom:Oh this is all my fault if only I wasn't so busy this would never happen what should I do?*But then she rembers there Foster's home for Imaginary Friends and decides to go there to ask of their help.* Mr. Herriman: Miss Frances, I am very proud of you for kicking Master Mac out of Foster's. Frankie: Thank you, Mr. Herriman. We are happy and mighty proud that Mac will never return or be any friend of ours. Later Mac's mom went to Fosters and knock on the door. Frankie:*Opens the door.*Can I help you ma'am? Mac's mom:Who's the head of this house I need to talk to him or her. Madam Foster:That would me.*she down the stairs.*What brings you here. Mac's mom:Please I need your help it's my son Mac he run away from home. Everyone in Fosters:WHAT?!?!?! Bloo:Mac run away!? Mac's mom:Bloo? is that you? Frankie:You're Mac's mother? Mac's mom:Wait you people know my son? Madam Foster:Well the truth is Mac always come here to see Bloo every after school and on weekends. Frankie:But the last time we saw him, I kicked him out Foster's, to make sure he doesn't want to be friends with us for long. *She and the others realize they did.* We never cared about him. Mac's mom:What, what is it? Frankie:I think I know why Mac run away it's because I kicked him out of Foster's, and told him he'll never return and not be friends us anymore! We all hate him. Bloo:Cause I hulliliated him on his birthday! In the end, we turned against him. Mac's mom:Bloo? Bloo:remember thoes surprise party we did back then? Mac's mom:Yes? Bloo:Well this one I did was too far and I had everyone join in it too... Eduardo: Si, at least, we stopped caring for Señor Mac. Everyone in the house is feeling happy and mighty proud for what they did to Mac, including Bloo, Wilt Coco, Eduardo, Frankie, Herriman and Madam Foster, thinking that he'll never return to Foster's, or be their friend, not miss them, and suffer intense sadness. Even Mac's mom remember joining Bloo on Humiliating Mac on his birthday before Fosters. So Frankie decides to go out and search for Mac (without Mr. Herriman noticing) to make up and get him arrested and executed. Mac missed the days where he had fun with Frankie, Bloo, CoCo, Eduardo, Wilt, and Goo until that day they became enemies and stopped caring for him. Madam Foster:Well let's not stand here let's find Mac! Frankie:Alright Grandma let's do it. Eveyone agrees to help Mac's mom find Mac but not when they notice Bloo went outside to go find Mac. Bloo:Hang on there buddy I'm coming for you!*Be he stop when he saw Mac's mom's car stop next to him with her opening the door.* Mac's mom:You're not going to catch up to him by foot. So Mac's mom, Bloo, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Goo, Frankie, Herriman and Madam Foster head of the find Mac, Bloo is determine to set things right for but Frankie is determined to find Mac the most cause he's like a little brother to her. However in the bushes, Mac's horrible older brother Terrence heard everything. Terrence:*Evil grin*Hehehehe this is perfect with Mac all alone I can finally get back at him for making a fool out of me. Meanwhile it turns out Mac was in another town as he walks through the street he notice an amusement park that hasn't been used for years. Mac:*Went up to a Hotdog selling man.*Excuse what's that park over there. Hotdog man:Oh that was a amusement part that was shut down since 1984 and no one hasn't been there since. Mac:I see thanks for telling me.*He heads towards the park.* Mac went inside the abandon amusement park and walks through until he sat under a old Merry go round. Mac:*Tears*Dad...what should I do now...I miss you so much...If only you were still here for us...*Sniff* Meanwhile Mac's mom, Frankie and the rest of the imaginary friends follows his trail and they found his backpack. Mac's mom:Look that's mac's backpack! Frankie:You're right that he must've gone this way. As the head to the town, Mac went ask the people there if they saw him without notice Terrence sneak pass them so he can go the the abandon amusement park cause he figure Mac would be there. Until the Hotdog man came to Frankie and the others. The Hotdog man:Hey I remember seeing a kid before. Mac's mom:Wait really? Frankie:Do you know where'd he go? The Hotdog man:Well he ask me about that abandon amusement park over there. Frankie:I use to go there with my parents when I was little. Mac's mom:Same here. Bloo:Then Mac must'e gone there! Madam Foster:There's no time to loose. They heads towards the abandon park. Meanwhile Mac was about to get up until he hear someone coming. Mac:Wha-who's there? It was Terrence. Terrence:Well, well, well look what I have here? Mac:Terrence?! how did you- Terrence:Did you really think you can get away from me that easily.*Popping his knuckles.* with out your precious friends, I'm now gonna teach you a lesson for what happens when you mess with me. Mac runs off and Terrence chases him. Terrence:Wait, stop! I just wanna punch you! Mac pushes down some empty food courts to for Terrence to trip. Terrence:*Trips on one of them.*Ow why you! that's it you ask for it! The chase goes one until Mac reach to a dead end. Terrence:Oh I'm going to enjoy this.*Evil grin.* Mac was scared with tears until... Terrence:OW!*Suddenly something bit him.*Who- It was Bloo who just bite him on the arm Mac: B-Bloo?! Terrence: Ow get off of me!*Until crash to another empty food court.* Bloo*Runs over to Mac, helping him to get up.*You okay Mac? Mac: Bloo what are you doing here? Bloo: Looking for you and not just me but Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Frankie, Herriman, Madam Foster, Goo And even your mom is looking for you. Mac: Everyone is looking for me? Bloo: Yeah your mom came asking us to help her find you after you runaway and also I'm sorry. Mac: Sorry? Bloo: Yeah after hearing that you run away it made me now realize that I really shouldn't have humiliated you on your birthday I been a real jerk and I’m sorry Mac:I forgive you pal cause you saved me thanks Bloo. Bloo:Anytime buddy now let's go meet up with the others. Mac:*Notice something.*Bloo look out! Bloo:Huh?!*Terrence Suddenly punches Bloo from behind, knocking him out with a black eye.* Mac:Bloo! Terrence:*Grabs a hold of Mac* Now. Just hold very still, and this will only hurt for a second! But suddenly someone punched Terrence right into his cheek, making him dropped Mac. It was Frankie placing herself squarely between Mac and Terrence , shielding the eight-year-old boy from the others with her own body. Breathing hard, fists tightly clenched, and fire burning in her eyes, Frankie stared them all down boldly as she took a fighter’s stance. Frankie:Leave…him…ALONE.*raged tone.* Mac:F-Frankie? Frankie:Don't worry pal I'm here now. Terrence:*Gets up.*That's it...I had it with you people getting in my way! if I had to clogger you freaks before I get to Mac the so be it!!!*He begin to charge at them with rage.* Frankie was prepared to protect Mac but- Mac's mom:TERRENCE! You leave them alone right now!!!!!!!!! What do you think you're doing?!? It was Mac's mom who not happy what she saw what Terrence was trying to do and she's not alone cause Wilt, Coco, Eduardo, Madam Foster, Herriman and Goo are with her too. Mac:Mom? Wilt? Coco? Eduardo, Mr.Herriman, Madam Foster, Goo? Mac’s mom:*Mac's mom run up and hug mac with tears of joy and apologizing.*Oh, Mac! I was so worried about you! Mac: I'm sorry, mom. Mac's mother: That's alright, Mac. Frankie: Your mom has forgiven you, Mac. Mac: *smiles, then hugs Frankie* Wil:And we're sorry too. Eduardo:Ci me too. Coco:Coco. Goo:And I’m sorry too. Herrimen:I apologies too. Madam Foster:Same here Mac: Awww... thanks guys. Mac goes help getting Bloo up. Mac:Are you alright Bloo? Bloo:I have a black eye but I'll live. After seeing Bloo has a black eye from Terrence and Frankie protecting Mac from him, it made Mac's mom realize that Mac and Bloo were right all along about Terrence being the one who was wrecking her apartment. Mac's Mother:*She turns angrily towards Terrence*Terrence! How dare you abuse Mac all of these years, and how dare you wreck my apartment a long time ago!, and how dare you tried to get Mac's imaginary friend killed by a monster! Things worked much better before my husband got killed in a car crash! That's it, Terrence! I strongly dislike your behavior over the years! I have no choice, but... *Police cars arrive with their loud sirens flashing.* Terrence: Oh no... Policeman: DON'T MOVE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST YOU BULLY! Terrence:Hey! Why are the doing this to me?!? Get your hands off of me! Policeman:YOU BULLIED YOUR LITTLE BROTHER AND HIS IMAGINARY FRIEND! AND YOU EVEN TRIED TO KILL THEM! IT WAS YOU THAT NEEDED TO HAVE AN EYE KEPT ON, AND THAT'S WHY WE'RE ARRESTING YOU! Mac/Bloo: Ha! Busted! Terrence: Hey! Don't take me to Jail! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! Oh Mac... You got lucky! And now I'll be locked up in Jail, BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID IMAGINARY FRIEND! Mac: HEY! Frankie: *to Mac* Shhhh. Just ignore him, and yes, I agree with you Mac. Terrence is the one the blame, because he tore down your Mom's apartment and blamed you and Bloo when you both didn't do it! Mac's Mom: She's right, and Terrence was the only to fault here. Frankie:And you can thank our help, Mac's mom. Mac's Mom:Anytime! *starts to feel down* Mac: Mom? Is something wrong? Mac's Mom *sighs* Yes. It's just that I... *flashes back to the part from "House of Bloo's" where Mac's Mom told Mac to get rid of Bloo* Mac's Mom: Oh Mac and Bloo, I should have listened to you both, and I'm so sorry I didn't! Can you ever forgive me? :( (Sad) Mac/Bloo: We forgive you. * After realizing how sorry Frankie was and how she cares for him and wants to make up for him, Mac tearfully forgives Frankie and bursts into tears, while Frankie comforts, hushes, and cuddles him as well as curing his injuries and the two sleep together. Mac's Mom: *sighs happily* Thanks guys. Is there anything I can make it up to you? Frankie: Well you could do me as the big sister, and I'll take care of Mac and Bloo for you while you're at work. Mac's mother: Thank you, Frankie. Madam Foster:In that case I got an idea. Mac:What would that be? *Later* Mac's Mom:Mac and and I move into Fosters? Madam Foster:Why not after when Terrence did to your apartment I think a Mansion like this would be perfect for you two. Mac's mom:Well let be have a tour of this place first and I like Frankie here to be our tour guide. Frankie:With pleasure.*She begin the tour.*Waiting room, sitting Room, living room, parlor. Ooh. Okay. Check this out. to the picture of Madame FosterYou see my grandma here is one who has the bright idea to open up and give forgotten imaginary friends a second chance. I mean, how cool is that? MYOPIC PATOOTIE: She rules. RODNEY SQUIDDLEBEAK: She's awesome. JACKIE KHONES: She's old. Mr. Herriman walking to him with a spanking paddle and walks away from him. As Frankie, Mac, Bloo, and Mac's Mom all stare at them Wilt:*Joins in*nice to meet you Mac's mom, Name's Wilt. Mac's mom:Hey you're one of the imaginary friends that help me find Mac. Wilt:That's right. Mac's mom:I gotta say you're tall, that you should play basketball but what happen to your arm and eye. Wilt:I'll tell you that story later but in the mean time shall we continue our tour? Mac's Mom:Okay then. FRANKIE: Hallways, hallways, hallways, halt. Sorry I keep stoppin', but I gotta point this out, okay? This is Mr. Herriman's office and trust me, you don’t ever, ever, ever want to get sent here. Frankie explains, the spanking noise can be heard in Mr. Herriman’s office. JACKIE KHONES: out after he got spanked by Mr. Herriman I'll say. Wilt:Frankie's right, you know. *As the tour continues.* WILT: Washroom, bathroom, powder room, laundry. as Sockajewea was carrying a huge basket of dirty laundry, he accidentally dropped a sock, and Wilt wasn't going to let that sock go unaccounted for. So Wilt picked up the sock, curled it into a ball and started doing tricks with it as if it was actually a basketball, and then he soon made a trick shot and it landed back in the same basket just before Sockajewea left the room. And this certainly impressed Frankie, Mac, Bloo, and Mac's Mom. tour continues. WILT: Dining room, tea room, straining pantry, kitchen. were making their way to the next part of the house, but were stopped by what had to have been another weird imaginary named Coco they've seen today. Mac's mom:Hey you're that bird, airplane plant imaginary friend who also help me find mac. Coco:Coco. Mac's mom: Uhh, no thanks. Mac:No, mom. No. This is Coco. She wasn't asking if you wanted cocoa. She-- Uh, all she says is “coco”. Mac's mom:Oh. Well, then what is she saying? Wilt:Do you want any juice? timpani being struck was heard. The tour continues, now with the addition of Coco. WILT: Hallways, hallways, always, tired hallways. *They they check the different rooms.* WILT: Music room, play room, rumpus room, arcade. and Bloo stare at the games. WILT: Mac with his hand Come on. COCO: Bloo with her beak Coco. WILT: Bedrooms, bedrooms, bedrooms, bedro-- DUCHESS: darts at the Book-Flat Standing Frankie and laughs evilly When I defeat Frankie, everything will be MINE! Wilt, Coco, Frankie, Mac, Bloo and Mac's Mom What are you looking? Get out!!! Get out!!! GET OUT!!! quickly close the door. FRANKIE: That is Duchess. She thinks she's the best idea ever thought of. But if you ask me, she's one of the worst. them a thumbs-down MYOPIC PATOOTIE: She's gross. RODNEY SQUIDDLEBEAK: She's ugly. JACKIE KHONES: She's evil. MR. HERRIMAN: She is indeed. Mac:And speaking of evil they have monsters here. Mac’s mom:Monsters like the one Terrence try to use to kill Bloo? Mac:Yes. Mac's mom:But how can- FRANKIE: Well... *Later.* FRANKIE: They're called Extremeasauruses. These viscous and destructive imaginary friends are created by jerky teenage boys. We gotta keep ‘em locked up, ‘cause, boy, are they nasty. So, be careful. Mac's mom:Just like Terrence. With that, they were about to walk away from the cage to head back into the house, but a monstrous tentacle bade out of giant metal balls managed to slip through the bars of the one small window while their backs were turned, and it was aiming for Mac’s mom, who is being grabbed by the Extremeasaur in the cage. Mac's mom:Heeeelp! Mac:Mom! Mac's mom:*Being shake around and her shoes fall off in the process.*Aaaahhhaa-Ahhhhaa-AAAhhhhaa. WILT: around in place to panic I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but that is definetly NOT okay! COCO: back and forth Coco-Coco-Coco-Coco-Coco-Coco-Coco-Coco! Eduardo roars and hits the cage with his horns. The Extremeasaur lets go of Mac's mom as he falls, but Eduardo catches her as he cradles Mac's mom and starts sobbing.] EDUARDO:sobbing El chico muerto! As Eduardo puts Mac's mom down Mac give her shoes back to her. Mac:Here's your shoes back. Mac's mom:Thanks sweetie but sooner or later I might become like Cinderella.*As she puts her shoes back on.* Frankie:Anyway this is Eduardo. And he's one of the sweetest and kindest friends we've got here at Foster’s. He wouldn't hurt a fly. EDUARDO: Sí. And I am too scared of them anyway. Mac's mom:Well, why were you being all sneaky, and hiding from us all day? EDUARDO: nervously I uh. I am, how do you say- scared of the mother. And well, I was uh, afraid you would not like me. And so I hide. Mac's mom:Not like you? You're crazy. You help me find my son Mac and saved me! You're a hero, Eduardo. EDUARDO: Hero? FRANKIE: See? Friends. We're all friends. And speakin' of friends, man, oh man, you should see all the kinds of friends we've got here at Foster’s!*She takes them to the unicorn house.*There's friends with horns. With wings. With horns and wings. With horns and wings that talk. ALICORN: Hey, Wilt. FRANKIE: her some hay to eat Hey. ALICORN: Thanks. FRANKIE: Simple ones, stealthy ones, two in ones, unimaginated ones. Imaginary friend resembling Mojo Jojo from The Powerpuff Girls appears on screen. Some kids aren't that creative, so they just copy what they see on TV. What you gonna do? Furry, fuzzy, fluffy, funky. not to smell Sloppy Moe. Oh man, whooo. Big, small, young, old. MR. HERRIMAN: offended Why, I never. FRANKIE: Happy, sad, good, bad. DUCHESS: offended Well, I never. BLOPPY PANTS: nervous Uh, hi. My name is, uh, Bloppy Pants, and I'd like to get adopted. CY: My favorite color is pink! RED RUSHER: I like living on the edge! Fast cars and motorcycles! revs Yeah! SASSYFRASS: My likes are walks on the beach, dancing, new experiences, the outdoors. SUNSET JUNCTION:My--my dislikes are rude people and broccoli. SALLY LINDA:I'm looking for that special someone who's rich and good looking and I’m really great shape. SLOPPY MOE:No losers, please. JAMBALAYA: I just want to loooovvee!!! BLOO: And don't forget, to Coco silly, to Eduardo nervous, to Wilt helpful. MAC: And now, to Bloo blue! Well what do you think mom. Mac's mom:Well it's a mad house I had to admit but after they help me find you and after your friend Eduardo saved me from that extremosaur I think this going to be our new home for now on. Mac:Thanks mom you're the best!*He hugs her.* Mac's mom:Anytime sweetie*Hugs back*and besides you have Frankie as your big sister. Frankie:That's right. Mac:Oh Frankie.*He hugs his new big sister.*But first there's one thing I wanna ask Madam Fosters. Madam Foster:What is it dear? Mac:Since Frankie is going to be my big sister, w-will it be okay if I call you Grandma? Madam Foster:Why of course you can deary. Mac:Thanks grandma*As they hug.* Wilt:Hey isn't it someone's birthday? So later with Mac blowing off the candles everyone celebrated and Mac finally has a birthday that he always wanted with both his friends and his family and Bloo decide to never humiliate mac again. Mac realize he doesn’t need a crush on Frankie anymore but something better a big sister that he never had. As for Bloo, he was locked in a dark closet for the rest of his life, the way he and Mac did for ruining for adopt-a-thought saturday, this time, with Mr. Herriman, and with no food or water. But I think they deserve their punishment, don't you? The End A Walt Disney Production Notes * This is a sequel to film historian and critic Leonard Maltin's least favorite episode from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends. * This first episode focus on Mac and Frankie as big sister and little brother. * This is the first time Terrence got arrested. * This is in honor of the Series premiere of "Zorro." Voice Cast * George Carlin: Mac (he sounds like Thomas the Tank Engine Characters from Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends, The Boss Baby from The Boss Baby, and Mr. Conductor from Shining Time Station.) * Cliff Edwards: Frankie Foster/Mac's Mom (he sounds like Jimmy Cricket from Pinocchio.) * Henry Calvin: Policeman #1 (he sounds like Sergeant Garcia from Zorro, Ben Carter from Toby Tyler, Triplet in green from The Boss Baby and Gonzorgo from Babes In Toyland) * Gene Sheldon: Policeman #2: he sounds like Bernardo from Zorro, Triplet in Blue from The Boss Baby, Sam Treat the Circus Clown, and Roderigo from Babes In Toyland.) * Chuck Connors as The Amusement park owner (he sounds like Burn Sanderson from Old Yeller, Triplet in Yellow from The Boss Baby and Lucas McCain from the Rifleman.) * Keith Ferguson as Bloo * Billy Bletcher as Terrence, Mac's abusive brother (he sounds like The Big Bad Wolf from The Three Little Pigs, Pegleg Pete from Mickey Mouse, Dirty Bill from The Robber Kitten, and a bunch of villains in countless cartoons.) * Phil Lamarr as Wilt, Jackie Khones * Tom Kenny as Eduardo * Candi Milo as CoCo/Madame Foster * George J. Lewis as Mr. Herriman (he sounds like Don Alejandro de la Vega from Zorro and Chickasaw chief Black Eagle from in the Davy Crockett TV miniseries.) Credits * Film Editor: Donald Halliday * Special Effects: U.B. IWERKS * Matte Artist: Peter Ellenshaw * Sound: Robert O. Cook * Music Editor: Everlyn Kennedy * Production Manager: Tammy List * COPYRIGHT MCMLVII WALT DISNEY PRODUCTIONS ALL RIGHTS RESERVED * Music:Mike O’ Donnell & Junior Campbell * Orchestra………………….Edward H. Plumb * Story: Craig McCracken, Timothy McKeon, Ralph Wright, Paul Kenworthy, Ken Anderson, Winston Hibler, Lowell Hawley * Styling: John Hench, Mary Blair, & Art Riley * Layouts: Basil Davidovich, Al Zinnen, Tom Codrick, McLaren Stewart, Don Griffith, Vance Gerry * Backgrounds: Al Dempster, Richard H. Thomas, Ralph Hullett, Dick Anthony, Thelma Witmer, Colin Campbell * Animators: Frank Thomas, Ollie Johnston, Wolfgang Reitherman, Milt Kahl, John Lounsbery, Ward Kimball, Marc Davis, Fred Moore, Phil Duncan, Hal King, Fred Hellmich, Walt Stanchfield, John Sibley, Art Stevens, Harvey Toombs, Davis Hernton, Gene McGuckin * Effects Animators: Jack Boyd & Dan McManus * Production Designer & Art Director: Ken Anderson * Producer: Bill Walsh * Directors: Clyde Geronimi & Craig McCracken Category:Episodes Category:Ninjakingofhearts